


[BJYX]我的教官有点帅-22

by Akaitou



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaitou/pseuds/Akaitou
Kudos: 34





	[BJYX]我的教官有点帅-22

二十二：其实我们都有原因（中）  
肖战吸吸鼻子，红着脸手臂平放在桌上，脸埋在手臂里让腰压低，屁股自然就能撅高一点，但这个姿势实在太丢脸了，他微微地点到为止就不动了，王一博看他露出来的皮肤都红红的也够可怜了，就没再逼他。  
“可以哭，也可以叫出来，但不许用手挡也不许躲。”王一博开始给他报规矩。  
“嗯……”肖战的声音从手臂里悠悠地穿出来，不敢想接下来是如何的狂风暴雨：“一博，能不能……稍微轻一点啊，真的好疼。”  
王一博伸手摸摸他的头没说话。

皮带又开始啪……啪……往上抽，这次速度放的很慢让肖战有足够的时间去消化每一下疼痛，力度比之前小了，但对于肖战来说完全没有好过多少，就这点地方反反复复地打哪里都是疼。  
他趴着小声地哭，腿也有些站不住开始抖了：“呜呜……一博，王教官，我不行了。”  
王一博停下手，轻轻摸了摸内裤边缘露出皮肤上的红肿，算不上特别厉害但对于怕疼的肖战来说确实已经难熬了，他也不想肖战后面几天的日子太难过，于是默默把皮带放到了一边的椅子上。

啪……下一下就变成了手掌，和皮带相比没有用上全力的手掌真的非常软了，肖战被这突如其来的亲密吓了一跳，两个人的体温只隔着一层薄薄的布料，不是特别疼，他也看不到身后到底是什么模样。  
“啊……唔……”还是疼，兔兔有些忍不住叫出声。人就是这样，他被打得厉害的时候哭，是因为疼，现在王一博手软了他反而哭得更厉害了，就好像自己又有人爱了，又可以发发小脾气，又会被温柔的对待。  
人的心就是被这样一次次变得柔软。

“……纸巾。”肖战有点不好意思，趴在桌上回头问王一博讨纸巾，鼻尖和眼睛都红红的。  
这小模样实在太可怜了，他疼可是又不敢要求什么，只是乖乖地受着又哭得惨惨的，王一博看了都觉得自己要下不了手了。  
他从床上把纸巾盒子搬过来，看着肖战小心翼翼擦脸。  
于是他也弯下腰手肘撑着桌子弯腰靠近肖战，轻声问他：“所以今天为什么要跑出去？”

如果是前面被问到这个问题，肖战必然是挺起胸膛理直气壮地说出自己的理由，但现在想起来王一博警告过的伤人事件，他忽然觉得自己的原因一点都不值得被原谅。  
“没关系，说出来我又不会怪你。”王一博看出他的难堪，摸摸他的头又往下揉了揉他的脖子。  
肖战小心翼翼地开口：“今天卓成回来，说看到东门外的那个路口边，有一只很小的小猫咪被放在一个纸箱里，好像被遗弃了。”

“所以你想把小猫咪抱回来？”王一博一边问一边像对待小动物一样轻柔地把肖战抱起来，肖战一站起来立刻想把自己的外裤穿好，手刚摸到裤子边就被王一博打掉了：“不许。”王一博得看着点儿，他生怕自己下手重了。  
肖战扁扁嘴，只好由着王一博把自己抱回床上，两个人躺在床上王一博让肖战半靠在自己身上休息。  
————————————————————  
今日赞酱随笔：嗯……王一博不打我的时候，还是挺温柔的


End file.
